This Means War
by Lady Of The Sphinx
Summary: "To say Natsu was pissed was the understatement of the year and it was turning out to be a pretty shitty year to begin with." Takes place after the Naval Battle. NatLu if you squint.


**Disclaimer: I am a poor college student, who can't afford to feed herself, much less the rights to these characters. They belong to the GREAT Mashima, I just play with them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say that Natsu was pissed was the understatement of the year.

And it was kind of a shitty year to begin with.

Being woken and finding out that seven years had passed was bad enough, seeing the guild, the only real home he'd ever known, a mere shadow of its former-self was heart breaking.

But despite all that, he had kept his hopes up, that eventually everything would be set straight again. He couldn't go back in time, nothing would ever be like it was, but if they worked hard then perhaps they could gain a semblance of their old glory, of their old selves, the old world he was use to.

He didn't like hearing the Master talk with Macao and Mirajane over the already strained finances, or the lack of jobs coming in.

Now here at the Games, they had of regaining some of that, that old confidence and it was at the tips of their fingers, but it was like someone or something was determined to pull the rug out from under them all.

'_It didn't use to be this hard…'_ He thought as he rested his head on his fists.

And on top of that Saber Tooth had to hurt Lucy.

_Lucy._

Of all people to make an example of, they had chosen her. Lucy, who couldn't hurt a fly –even if she tried- and wouldn't run away when faced with a giant!

That bitch had hurt Lucy.

Silly, sweet, caring, spoiled, brave _Lucy._

He almost didn't notice that the stool was starting to smoke, and had to struggle to bring his temper back to a manageable level, made more difficult by the fact of the direction of his thoughts.

He had never wanted to kill someone, wanted to destroy something as much as he did the moment he realized what Minerva was doing.

He was sure his heart had stopped when Minerva had Lucy by her throat…

The sheer lack of movement, of life from her when he and Grey had gotten to her, she'd barely been breathing…

The fact that if Ezra hadn't stopped him, he would have slowly roasted that bitch for calling Lucy _'useless trash'…_

Remembering that she had awoken for a few short minutes did nothing to dispel his anger because of the nonsense she had said. _It wasn't her fault!_

_Now, he was sitting at Lucy's bedside, feeling things he didn't like to feel: Anger, frustration, and perhaps a little bit of fear._

Not because of Saber Tooth of course, but because of what they did to Lucy.

He was scared of how the torture Minerva put her through in the Naval Battle might do Lucy.

He wanted nothing more than to rip into Aquarius for leaving Lucy when she needed her.

Lucy was strong, she was determined, she probably the most powerful celestial mage out there, the problem was she was unsure, scared of letting them down.

He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he sure as hell wasn't the dullest either.

He recognized that after all those years of not being acknowledged by her father made her feel as though she needed to prove her right to be there.

There was nothing he hated more than seeing Lucy, _his Lucy,_ cry. She thought she had let them down.

Natsu jumped when Lucy whimpered in her sleep, pulling him from his thoughts. The medicine Wendy and Porlyuscia had given her for the pain was probably starting to wear off and soon he'd be pulled away for the next event in the games. He pulled the covers a little closer around her- Lucy hated being cold- smiling when he saw the frown on her face disappear and she snuggled into the blankets

He smiled as he pushed some stray hair from her face careful of the bandages there.

Silly Lucy…

"Natsu?" It was Ezra.

"Yeah?"

"We're going out soon, you need to start getting ready, ok?" Ezra said from the door before turning and shutting it behind her.

_Damn it all._

The Dragon Slayer let his shoulders droop and he sighed before kneeling next to his best friend, his hand reaching to gently grasp hers as it rested on the coverlet.

It seemed tiny and soft compared to his calloused hands.

"Don't worry Luce, " he whispered. "I'm going to show them what happens when they hurt a member of Fairy Tail. I'll make it all right, ok? You'll see. I can't wait till we win and show them what we're made of!" He gave her hand a small squeeze and was rewarded when she smiled in her sleep. "So, no more tears, Lucy. Not until we win, ok?"

He really didn't expect an answer, but her still when her smile didn't fade, he took that as her agreement. Given her hand one last squeeze, he unfolded himself and headed out. He needed to get caught up on the plans and grab something to eat; after all he couldn't hunt on an empty stomach.

He laughed a bit at the thought,_ yeah Saber Tooth better watch out…._

The Salamander was going hunting and he was in the mood for Saber Tooth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please review! Reviews are like chocolate bars: They make any day better. So please give me chocolate bars!

Sphinx


End file.
